conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Frecia
Frecia, officially the Democratic Republic of Frecia (Freek: Frenikí Demukratía or ), is an island nation located in . It is inhabited by , , , and people. The island was dicovered by Portuguese explorer in 1489. It is a natural harbor with an island in the middle. The city began to settle on the island called Elezeria. Later in the eighteenth century began to settle heavily in the mainland to the banks of the river Kä. History Early History Frecia's history begans with the Portuguese explorer, Bartholomeu Dias, when he discovered the island in 1489, as he leads a Portuguese expedition around the Cape of Good Hope to India. On his return trip to Europe, word of his discovery spreads quickly, but isn't capitalized upon by the larger powers of Europe, who were instead more interested in colonizing the larger continents of North and South America, rather than the relatively small island of Frecia. Instead, the ever-opprotunistic Dutch take advantage of the situtation to set up their own colonies on the island, but instead end up going to South Africa as they failed to locate the island. .]] As the years pass, the Greeks dissatisfied with life in Ottoman chartered a ship in 1507 to search for the island of Frecia to start a new life there, successfully locating it in the space of a few months. To advertise their island home and develop the local population with hard-working individuals, the colonists use their ships to import more Greeks, as well as Bulgarians and Romanians, who were willing to pay for a life free of the oppression in their homelands, and work hard to secure that life. These colonists would later form the core of Frecia's new population in the coming centuries. Settlement of the island was swift, and by far the only major colony in the world with an Eastern European majority unlike the rest of the European colonies in the world with Western European populations. The foundation of the city of Neikios in 1508, was considered a major event in Frecian history. As it was settled independently of any of the European monarchs, and those of the Eastern European kingdoms lacked any means to reach Frecia, Frecia could be claimed by no one, though the Dutch did attempt to make a claim that as they did send colonists to find Frecia, they could thereby claim the island as their own by way of planned attempts. However, with a war looming with Spain, no attempts to conquer the island could be made. Independence & Growth As no nation could claim Frecia, and the population was largely Eastern European decsent, Frecia was able to claim it had no master and that it was was all intents and purposes, a free country. In 1516, Frecia declared itself the Kingdom of Frecia, establishing a monarchy that would remain in political power until the mid-20th century. Until then, Frecia quickly developed its defences and fleets so as to remain free of any potential invasions from Europe. However, it did not forget that it was seeking to prosper from its newfound independence, and thus did not focus all of its major resources toward the waging of a possible war. This led to Frecia developing over the next several decades as an independent nation free of the wiles of its former European masters who fought amoungst themselves. The resulting effect saw many of Frecia's many resources going toward the development of life on the island and not to the many pointless conflicts in Europe and its colonies. Frecia's experienced what many could consider a golden age, where the wealth of the island grew considerably, and the population of Frecia exploded permitting the development of many new and masterfully crafted cities marking the wealth and prestige of the Frekian population. Shortly after the monarchy was declared, the capital fo Frecia was moved to Kalmakä at the natural harbor in the east for ease of growth. However, the city of Neikios would remain the center of trade, the arts, and culture for Frecia throughout its entire history. In the meantime, Frecia would develop and prosper as it used its position to increase the lot in life of its people. Dutch Refugees Frecia continue to grow as its wealth increased, forging strong trade relations with many of the world's foremost trading powers, one of whom was that of the Dutch Republic. The two nations developed strong bonds in their many economic ventures, one of which was Frecia's financing of the Dutch Cape Colony in the 1700s. However, when the British took over the region, resulting in the famous Voortrek in the 1830s, many of the Dutch colonists moved to Frecia where they sought to start an easier life far from the hostile African natives and the oppressive laws of the British Empire. By the late-1800s, the Dutch could be found in large numbers in Frecia's cities and towns, and were having a strong impact on the culture of the nation. By the turn of the century in 1900, they were amoungst Fecia's foremost citizens, providing a valuable contribution to the development of Frekian culture. Frecia was a vocal critic of British expansionism in South Africa, denoucing the empire's annexing of sovereign Boer nations such as Transvaal, and commiting war crimes against the population by way of its concentration camps during the Boer Wars. As a result, Frecia became a close friend of the Netherlands and the Afrikaner peoples, and given the nation's proximity to South Africa, many Afrikaners made routine trips to Frecia to meet their relatives who often provided supplies to the Boer's war effort, albeit informally. Though Frekians of Greek descent would remain the most powerful of Frecia's citizens, the Dutch/Afrikaner population would serve as a major player in the nation's development, often serving as famous political leaders, wealthy busniessmen, or great military commanders. Modern Era Geography Frecia can be divided into five general geographical regions: the east coast, the Nontia Massif, the central highlands, the west coast, and the southwest. The highest elevations parallel the east coast. East Coast The east coast consists of a narrow band of lowlands about one kilometer wide, formed from the sedimentation of alluvial soils, and an intermediate zone composed of steep bluffs alternating with ravines bordering an escarpment of about 500 metres (1,640 ft) in elevation, which gives access to the central highlands. The coastal region extends roughly from north of Baie Calinderu, the most prominent feature on the east coast of the island formed by the Masoala Peninsula, to the far north of the island. The coastline is straight, with the exception of a bay, offering less in the way of natural harbors than the west coast. The Canal des Pangalanes, an 800-kilometre (497 mi)-long lagoon formed naturally by the washing of sand up on the island by the Indian Ocean currents and by the silting of rivers, is a feature of the coast; it has been used both as a means of transportation up and down the coast and as a fishing area. The beach slopes steeply into deep water. The east coast is considered dangerous for swimmers and sailors because of the large number of sharks that frequent the shoreline.Madagscar also has many mountains, forests, rivers, and lakes. Nontia Massif The Nontia Massif region at the north end of the island contains, at 3,580 metres Mount Koku, the highest point on the island. Further north is the Montagne Ambria, which is of volcanic origin. The coastline is deeply indented; two prominent features are the natural harbor at Veredu, just south of the Cap Ambria, and the large island of Nosy-Be to the West limits the potential of a port at Veredu by impeding the flow of traffic from other parts of the island. Central Highlands The central highlands, which range from 800 to 1,800 m (2,625 to 5,906 ft) in altitude, contain a wide variety of topographies: rounded and eroded hills, massive granite outcrops, extinct volcanoes, eroded peneplains, and alluvial plains and marshes, which have been converted into irrigated rice fields. The central highlands extend from the Tsaratanana Massif in the north to the Ivakov Massif in the south. They are defined rather clearly by the escarpments along the east coast, and they slope gently to the west coast. The central highlands include the Anja High Plateaux; the volcanic formations of Itasy (Lake Itasy is in a volcanic crater) and the Karatria Massif, reaching a height of 2,643 m (8,671 ft). The Isalo Roiniforme Massif lies between the central highlands and the west coast. West Coast The west coast, composed of sedimentary formations, is more indented than the east coast, thus offering a number of harbors sheltered from cyclones, such as the harbor at Madgadia. Deep bays and well-protected harbors have attracted explorers, traders, and pirates from Europe, Africa, and the Middle East since ancient times; thus, the area has served as an important bridge between Frecia and the outside world. Silting up of harbors on this coast, caused by sediment from the high levels of erosion suffered inland in Frecia, is a major problem. The broad alluvial plains found on the coast between Madgadia and Tolescu, which are believed to have great agricultural potential, are thinly inhabited, in many places covered with swamps of Frecia mangroves, and remain largely unexplored, although they are the subject of mineral and hydrocarbon exploration activity. The giant oil fields of Tsimirov (heavy oil) and Bemogou (ultra heavy oil) lie towards the west of the island. Southwest The southwest is bordered on the east by the Ivakov Massif and on the north by the Pisala Roiniforme Massif. It includes 1 regions along the south coast, the Mahgou Plateau and the forest region occupied by the Antandrov people. Rivers and lakes The Nara and Gogu rivers flow from the central highlands to the east coast, as does the Manov, which flows from Lake Alatrai. Other rivers flowing east into the Atlantic Ocean include the Bemarovo, the Ivandrov River, and the Mananjary. These rivers tend to be short because the watershed is located close to the east coast. Owing to the steep elevations, they flow rapidly, often over spectacular waterfalls. Important lakes, aside from Alatra, include Lake Kinkov in the northwest and Lake Ihotrescu in the southwest. Climate Frecia is part of Southern Hemisphere's subtropical zone. It experiences a wider diversity of climatological changes than most other countries in sub-Saharan Africa, but also tends to retain lower average temperatures than other countries that reside within this range of latitude. In a simple, straightforward sense the Western Cape Province in particular, and the western part of the country have a Mediterranean climate with warm to hot, dry, sunny summer weather and mild, rainy conditions in winter. The pleasant Mediterranean climate of the western coastal regions is an opposing contrast to the climate of the eastern coastal and northeastern interior regions. Frecia's climate in the Southern Hemisphere's summer and winters 2012 The eastern coast and northeastern interior experiences a subtropical climate and subtropical highland climate respectively. Both climate types in the two regions share similar characteristics: hot, humid summers with frequent late afternoon thunderstorms from November to March, and a cooler, dry and sunny winter season lasting from June to September. In a broader climatological sense, the dry season lasts from April and extends all the way to October, nearing the beginning of the hot, humid wet season. Seasons Frecia has the seasons of weather as typical for the southern hemisphere, with the coldest days in July–August. The Benguela Current, a cold motion that moves from the lower South Atlantic Ocean (including Frecia, South Africa, Namibia and Angola), causes moderate temperatures on the West Coast. On the central plateau, which includes Free State and Gauteng provinces, the altitude keeps the average temperatures below 30 °C (86 °F); Johannesburg, for example, lies at 1,753 metres (5,751 ft). In winter, also due to altitude, drop to the freezing point, and in some places, even lower. During winter, it is warmest in the coastal regions, especially on the eastern Indian Ocean coast. Precipitation is to be expected mainly in the summer months, with the exception of the Western Cape, which is a winter-rain area that enjoys a Mediterranean climate. Politics Government Administrative Divisions Frecia is divided by: # 4 regions # 11 provinces # 36 prefectures # 720 municipalities Foreign Relations Military Economy Transport Energy Demographics Language In Frecia are 4 official lenguajes Romanian, Bulgarian, Romanian, Greek and Frecian. The Frecian language is the mixture of the other languages. Religion The 55% population is Orthodox, 30% profess to be Catholics and 15% of Frekians belong to other religions or are unaligned yet other. Most of the Orthodox population comes from the Greek Frekian people of the nation who brought their religious beliefs with the during the colonization of Frecia. Likewise, the Catholic population predominately comes from the Romanian and Bulgarian populations of Frecia. As for the minority religions, this happens to include a number of Protestants who are of Dutch origin, the result of the formation of a large Dutch minority in Frecia saw the influence of the Dutch Reformed Church introduced into Frecia by the late-1800s, with much growth during the early-1900s. Health Education Culture Art & Media Music Sports Category:Frecia